Dragon Son
by zenlightning78
Summary: When Harry Potter is seven years old his soul awakens the legendary Pokemon Reshiram from its confinement. Reshiram brings Harry to the Pokemon World and becomes his guardian while Harry gains a new name, new friends and a new family. Follow Shadow Frost and Reshiram on Shadow's journey in the world of Pokemon.
1. Guardian Intervention

_'Italic'=telepathic bond between Reshiram and Harry/Shadow_

_Italic=thoughts_

Hey does anyone to draw me a cover for this story? I was thinking it could be Reshiram, with Shadow and Oshawott.

* * *

**Challenge Information:**

**Poke Harry Challenge **

**By: DZ2**

_**Option 1: Legendary Son Challenge**_

_**Transported to the Pokémon world by the power of a Legendary, Harry becomes a Pokémon Trainer and starts his own journey, accompanied by his legendary guardian.**_

_**Rules:**_

_**Harry cannot join any of the villain teams in the series/games**_

_**Despite having a legendary Pokémon for a guardian - such as Mewtwo, Shaymin, Celebi, Entei etc - Harry MUST start with a starter Pokémon of the region he's sent to - it DOESN'T have to be Kanto.**_

_**Harry's companions - human companions - MUST be OC**_

_**Optional Additions:**_

_**Harry discovers his magic, but it's turned into Psychic or Aura power=accepted**_

_**Harry has a bond with his guardian if it DOESN'T speak already - like Mewtwo, Lugia and Entei speak in the movies=accepted**_

_**Harry is adopted by a Pokémon Universe family e.g. Brock's, Misty's, May and Max or Ash=accepted**_

_**Others from the wizarding world come to the Pokémon Universe**_

_**Harry's guardian gains the ability to become human=accepted**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry/Pokémon pairing**_

_**Bad Harry**_

_**Harry returning to the wizarding world**_

* * *

**Guardian Intervention**

Pain. That was all the seven year old child knew. Pain and starvation. Harry Potter had no other family aside from his abusive relatives. He didn't even know anything about his parents other than that they had died in a car crash when he was one year old and he had been dumped on his aunt and uncle's doorstep. Since he had been old enough to walk without anyone helping him, he had been forced to do all the chores around the house. He was lucky to get one meal a day for sometimes he didn't even get that. But he was famous though he didn't know it. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and last of the Potter line. If he didn't do the chores to his aunt's satisfaction then he would get beaten and locked in his cupboard without any food. He had never been to a doctor or a dentist and didn't know how to read or write.

In a small cave a red stone glowed red and out of it came Reshiram, the legendary dragon Pokémon of Unova. The dual Dragon/Fire Pokémon was white and had draconic, avian and mammalian traits. Two gray bands were around its neck, a mane spread out behind its head from the tip of its snout and it had three gray claws on the front of its feet with one gray claw on the back. Its tail looked like a turbo engine that shot flames out which Reshiram used to power itself through the air. It had two feather protrusions sticking out of its thighs and two wings with fur on its chest and had claws which resembled hands.

Reshiram looked at the blue stone that held Zekrom sealed and shook its head. It walked out of the cave and looked around at the sky. Reshiram had been sealed away for thousands of years along with Zekrom. As it looked around it realized it was in the Dragonspiral Tower. Reshiram stopped as it heard a faint cry. It could feel the sadness and the pain through the cry and in a flash of white light it was gone.

"UP! GET UP NOW BOY!"

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Aunt Petunia pounding on the door. He heard his aunt unlock the door. "GET UP AND DON'T BURN THE BACON!" Harry bit back a whimper as he sat up and fumbled for his shirt. He pulled it on and then searched for his socks. He pulled a spider off one and pulled them on and then his shoes before stumbling out of the cupboard and making his way to the kitchen.

Harry Potter had shoulder length jet black hair and bright emerald eyes. His skin was fair but he was malnourished and had to wear clothes that were castoffs from his cousin Dudley. Unlike his father, Harry didn't need glasses as he had perfect vision. On his forehead he had a lightning bolt scar. This scar was what made him different from other people. It was proof that he had survived the killing curse though he didn't know of his past.

Harry walked over to the stove and turned the bacon over. His Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Get my coffee!"

"Yes Uncle," Harry said as he hurried to get the coffee pot that was sitting on the counter. Dudley stuck his foot out was passing him, causing the child to fall and splash the hot coffee on his uncle and on the floor.

"YOU FREAK!"

"I'm sorry Uncle! Please don't!"

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO SPILL COFFEE ON ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by his neck and flung him into the wall. Harry screamed as he felt his bruised ribs break along with his arm.

"Uncle Vernon please!" Harry shouted as he curled up into a ball in a desperate, yet futile, attempt to protect himself as his uncle began kicking him. An hour later he was chucked into his cupboard. Whimpering Harry curled in on himself and buried his head in his ragged pillow to stop the screams which would bring more pain upon him. _'Little one.'_

"Who…who's there?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

'_My name is Reshiram little one. Your soul called to me and awoke me from my slumber. I have come to rescue you and take you to my world little one.'_

"How am I supposed to talk to you? Where are you?"

There was a laugh in his head. _'Project your thoughts to me little one and I will hear them and I am outside. Can you make it out here? I'm afraid I'm too big to enter this house.'_

'_O… okay.' _Harry couldn't believe he was talking to a voice in his head. Anything was better than staying here with his relatives. He listened at the door and didn't hear his relatives so he pushed it open and limped down the hallway and to the back yard. "Where are you Reshiram?" Harry asked.

He heard the flapping of wings and fell back as he saw a strange animal land before him. The animal lowered its head to look at Harry and touched its snout to his forehead where the cursed scar was. There was a flash of light and a scream as a black leech was drawn out of Harry's forehead. Reshiram gently shoved Harry back with its snout and used Flamethrower on the leech. It screamed as it was burned alive and then disappeared. _'You had an evil substance inside you little one. Now what is your name?'_

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said still staring at the burned ground where the evil leech had been destroyed. "Does that mean I'm evil?"

Reshiram shook its head. _'A pleasure to meet you Harry. I don't know what that thing was or how it entered your body but it is gone now. Tell me child do you know of Pokémon?'_

"What are Pokémon?"

'_I am a Pokémon. There are six regions of the Pokémon world. They are Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos. I am from the Unova region and that is where we will be returning to. You will never enter this world again and I will help you to become a Pokémon master. Pokémon are… well I suppose you would call them _**animals **_and they are of eighteen different types. The types are Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel and Fairy. I am a dual dragon/fire Pokémon and one of the legendary Pokémon of the Unova Region. My counterpart is Zekrom, a dual Dragon/Electric Pokémon. When a child turns ten they are considered adults and are free to go on a Pokémon journey. Pokémon are friends of their trainers, that's what a kid who goes on a Pokémon journey is called. They can register for the league of their region and use Pokémon Centers to heal their Pokémon and rest from travel. Poke Marts are where you can get Poke Balls, Pokémon food, and things to heal your Pokémon as well as food for yourself._

'_Some Pokémon have one evolution, others have two and others don't evolve at all. Each Pokémon has types they are affective against, and types they are not effective against. Electric Pokémon are effective against Water Pokémon but not against Ground Pokémon for example. Each region is headed by a Professor who has three starter Pokémon and is responsible for sending new trainers on their journey. That is also where you can store Pokémon you are not using as a Pokémon trainer can only carry six Pokémon at a time on their person. There are also some organizations out there that steal other peoples' Pokémon. To get into a Pokémon league you have to win all eight badges at each of the gyms of that region before you can compete in the league. You can register for the regional league at a Pokémon Center. Each region has eight gyms and each gym leader specializes in certain Pokémon. The Orange League however is only four gyms. But that is enough information for now. Come and climb on. I will take us back to my world.'_

Reshiram lowered its neck and Harry scrambled up Reshiram's side and sat on the Pokémon. _'I think I need to take you to Professor Juniper's lab so you can get healed little one. Hang on.' _ Reshiram and Harry disappeared in a flash of light. At Number Four the blood wards fell and in Hogwarts the gadgets and tools that Albus Dumbledore had used to monitor Harry disintegrated into ash. The tracking spell he had put on Harry also disappeared and destroyed his magical signature. This was Reshiram's doing for it had sensed something odd about the home its young ward had lived in.

Reshiram appeared back in the Unova Region and flew to Nuvema Town. Reshiram landed gently on the ground and let out a roar. Cassandra Frost who was Iris's mother ran out of the Pokémon Center and stopped dead as she saw the legendary dragon Pokémon in front of her. _'The child on my back is my ward. Please help him!' _Cassandra slowly approached Reshiram who sensed no evil or bad intentions on the human's part and lowered itself to the ground so that the female human could get her charge and take him into Professor Juniper's lab.

'_Reshiram!'_

'_It is alright Harry. This woman is helping you.'_

Harry moaned in the woman's arms. "Mommy?" Harry asked before he blacked out.

Cassandra looked down at the child in her arms and tears began to fall. Who could have injured a child like this? "Professor Juniper!" Cassandra shouted.

The Professor of the Unova Region ran out. "Oh dear," Professor Juniper said spotting the child in Cassandra's arms. "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know but Reshiram is outside and told me that this child is its ward."

"Reshiram's awake? But how is that possible?"

"I don't know Professor. Can you help this child?"

"Yes. Come and follow me."

Professor Juniper led Cassandra into the medical ward of her lab and had Cassandra lay him on a bed. She pulled out an X-ray machine and began taking x-rays of the broken child. "Some broken ribs, a broken arm, broken ankle, concussion, possibly some internal bleeding. It's a miracle this child is alive. Do you think that this child woke Reshiram?"

"I'm afraid I don't know but it's possible I suppose. Reshiram only helps people who stand for truth. When I approached…. I sensed a strong bond between Reshiram and this child. I haven't heard of a bond like this since Reshiram bonded to the Hero of Truth thousands of years ago."

"If that is true then this child is indeed special and others will want to hunt him and Reshiram down."

"I'll go check the records to see if I can find anything about this child. Will you tell me when he wakes up?"

"I will. Feel free to use my computer in my lab." Professor Juniper then began to work on the child before her. She had to fight back the anger and sadness that a child would be hurt by anybody. Three hours later she had mended his bones and stopped the internal bleeding. She left him in the recovery room and went to see Cassandra in a chair with her husband Orion Frost by her side.

"We found nothing about the child in any of the regional records," Orion said.

"How is he?" Cassandra asked.

"He had some broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken ankle, internal bleeding, a concussion and was malnourished. There's also an old scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt that I'm unable to heal. The X-rays showed some prior broken bones as well. I had to literally break the child's body in order to set them. He's in the recovery room right now."

"How long will it take him to heal?" Cassandra asked.

"I would say six to twelve months with the all the injuries he has had. This child needs someone who can give him a home, proper clothes and food. He should wake in a couple of hours."

Cassandra looked at her husband who nodded. "We'd like to adopt the child if we may."

"Okay. I'll get the papers drawn up."

Professor Juniper went to get the adoption papers and filled them out as well as the medical report on the child. An hour later Harry stirred and found himself in a bed in a white room. _'Reshiram?'_

'_I'm outside Harry. The human woman who took you into the room wishes to adopt you along with her husband. They have an older daughter named Iris. Do you want a family?'_

'_Yes please. Ow I feel awful.'_

'_That is because you were hurt very badly little one. It will take you six to twelve months to heal according to Professor Juniper. She is the professor for the Unova Region.'_

'_Will you still be with me if I go with the nice lady?'_

'_Of course I will little one. I am your Guardian Pokémon and we have a soul bond. It is something I have not had since the Hero of Truth thousands of years ago.'_

There was a knock on the door and Harry turned his head to see the pretty lady from before come in with a man beside her and another woman with light brown hair and green eyes. "Hello there. My name is Professor Juniper and you are in my lab. The people beside me are Cassandra Frost and Orion Frost. Now can you tell me where you are from?"

Harry was worried about his uncle and aunt finding out where he was but then he remembered Reshiram saying it was from another world. _Did I travel through time? _

"My aunt and uncle live in London, England." Harry said. "My parents died in a car crash when I was a year old."

"I'm afraid we don't know where that is. Reshiram mentioned that it took you from a world without Pokémon. Is that true?"

"I'm in a different world?" Harry asked in shock.

"It appears so. Now what is your name little one?"

"My name is Harry James Potter," Harry said.

"Well Harry you are safe now and don't have to worry about your uncle and aunt finding you. Did they do this to you?"

Again Harry felt a flash of fear that but he heard humming in his head and Reshiram's voice. _'They mean you no harm Harry. They only wish to help you.'_

"My uncle and aunt hate me. They let my cousin hit me and never gave me enough food or a bedroom. I had to live in the cupboard under the stairs."

The three adults shared looks of disgust. "Mr. and Mrs. Frost would like to adopt you if that is alright with you?" Professor Juniper asked.

Harry's eyes shown with a glimmer of hope but then faded. "Why would you want me? My uncle told me I was a freak and a waste of space."

Cassandra let out a gasp and began crying. Orion scowled and Harry flinched. Orion looked to his wife and Professor Juniper. They had seen it as well. "I don't know why they told you that Harry but you are not a freak. No child deserves to be abused or starved to death. We would like to adopt you if you will have us as your parents and I know Iris has always wanted a sibling."

"What about Reshiram?"

"Reshiram is welcome to come as well," Cassandra said. "In fact we live in a place called the Village of Dragons and there is a statue dedicated to Reshiram and a statue dedicated to Zekrom in our village. We raise dragon Pokémon. Each child who turns ten is given an Axew to start their journey."

"But you will come here and get your Pokedex and a starter Pokémon from me as well before starting out on your journey," Professor Juniper said.

Harry thought about it. These people were nice and hadn't hurt him. They would allow Reshiram to come as well and he'd get two new Pokémon when he turned ten years old. "I'd like it if you were my mommy and daddy," Harry said smiling.

Professor Juniper held out the adoption papers and Orion and Cassandra signed them. "Now Harry do you want a new name? We'll be changing your last name to Frost but would you like a new name?"

Harry thought about it and then decided. "Shadow please," Harry finally said.

Professor Juniper wrote down Harry's new name. "Can you tell us when you were born?"

"July 31, 1980."

Professor Juniper wrote that down as well. "Welcome to the family Shadow Frost," Cassandra said after she gave her new son a kiss on the head. Harry leaned back on his pillows and a sigh of happiness escaped him. He finally had a real family.


	2. New Journey

**Key:**

_'word'=Reshiram and Shadow's telepathic bond_

_italic=thoughts_

_"word"=pokedex entry_

_(word)=pokemon talking_

**I will be having the pokemon talk to each other in this story. I still watch pokemon as an adult and always wished to know what they were saying without Meowth translating.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. DZ2 I had to look up the pokemon you wanted and yes I will include them in this story.**

* * *

**New Journey**

It had been two and a half years since Shadow had been rescued by Reshiram and transported to the Pokémon world. Two and a half years with his new family, learning all there was to know about Pokémon. Today was his tenth birthday when he and Reshiram would begin his journey as a trainer. "Shadow," Cassandra said knocking on her son's bedroom door. "Are you awake yet?"

"Coming Mom," Shadow called. He got dressed in the outfit he had laid out the night before. Blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. His black sneakers were on the floor. Shadow had packed clean clothes, potions for his Pokémon, a sleeping bag, and food for himself in his back pack the night before. He hurried into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took a shower before coming back and changing into his clean clothes. Then he pulled on his sneakers, tied the laces, grabbed his bag and bolted down the stairs.

"Shadow don't run," Orion said looking at his son.

"Sorry dad," Shadow said.

"Well no need to tell us that you're excited. It's written all over your face," Cassandra said as she set down a basket of biscuits on the table and went to get pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Yeah I can't wait to get my new starter Pokémon and an Axew."

"Do you know which starter you plan on getting?" Orion asked.

"Oshawott," Shadow said. "His final evolution looks amazing."

Orion and Cassandra laughed. "The Elder will give you an Axew after breakfast," Orion said. "You remember where she can be found don't you?"

"In the village square," Shadow said.

They ate their breakfast. Iris was traveling in the Johto Region now but she had met him shortly after he had been adopted by the Frost family. "I'm going to go now Mom," Shadow said, pushing his chair back and standing up. He carried his plate, glass, and silver wear into the kitchen and put them in the sink before he washed his hands. Then he went back upstairs to brush his teeth again and put his tooth brush in his bag before he came back down.

"Make sure to call us when you get to a Pokemon Center," Orion said hugging his son.

"I will dad. Bye dad. Bye mom." He hugged his parents and went outside where Reshiram was waiting.

'_Hello Shadow. Are you ready to go?'_

'_Yes and good morning! I just have to get my Axew first from the Elder.'_

'_Very well. I will meet you on the path leading out of the Village of Dragons.'_

'_Okay.'_

Reshiram nudged Shadow with its snout and flapped its wings before flying off. Shadow made his way through the village to where the Elder lived. "Elder I am ready," Shadow said as he prostrated before the elderly woman.

"Good morning Shadow. I have your Axew right here," she said picking up a basket and opening it. Shadow smiled as he saw his Axew. "This is your Axew. It's female. Axew's evolutions are Fraxure which it evolves into at level thirty-eight and Haxous which it evolves into at level forty-eight. Axew is a dragon Pokemon as you know. I give all beginning trainers from the Village of Dragons an Axew to raise into Haxous. Treat her well and she will be a loyal friend."

"Axew," Axew said.

The Elder handed Shadow Axew's poke ball. "This Axew knows Scratch, Leer, and Dragon Rage. I sense that you and Reshiram will do great things together young dragon master. Now go and begin your journey."

"Thanks Elder. Axew return," Shadow said pointing Axew's poke ball at her. The red beam of light engulfed the dragon Pokémon and pulled her back into her poke ball. Shadow clipped the ball to his belt and ran down the village path to Reshiram.

'_Ready Shadow?'_

Shadow clambered up Reshiram's side. "Let's go!"

Reshiram flapped its wings and soared into the sky before it activated its turbo engine and shot across the sky to Nuvema Town. Reshiram spiraled down and landed heavily on the ground. Shadow jumped off Reshiram's back and ran into Professor Juniper's lab. "Hi Professor," Shadow said when he entered.

"Oh hello Shadow. Are you ready to begin your Pokémon journey?"

"Yes I am. I already have my own Axew," Shadow said. "The village elder gave it to me."

"Yes I know the tradition of all children of the Village of Dragons receiving their own Axew before beginning their journey. Well follow me and you can pick your starter Pokémon."

Shadow obediently followed the Unova Professor to where trainers got to choose their Pokémon. "Inside these three balls are the starter Pokémon of Unova. Snivy is a grass Pokémon, Tepig is a fire Pokémon and Oshawott is a water Pokémon. You'll also receive four poke balls, a badge case, and your pokedex which acts as your ID, allows you to register for the Unova league, and identify Pokémon you see or catch." Professor Juniper opened the poke balls and let loose the three Unova starters.

"Snivy."

"Tepig."

"Oshawott."

"I'd like Oshawott Professor," Shadow said as he picked up the sea otter Pokémon.

"Okay here is Oshawott's poke ball and these are the other four poke balls as well as your Pokedex," Professor Juniper said as she put Oshawott's poke ball in the box and handed it to Shadow who smiled.

"Thank you Professor. Oshawott return," he said but Oshawott knocked the ball away with his scallop.

"Looks like Oshawott doesn't want to go in its poke ball. That's okay. Some Pokémon are like that," Professor Juniper said.

"What do I do with Oshawott's poke ball and is it a boy or girl?"

"This Oshawott is a male. As for its poke ball just keep it on you."

"Okay. Come on Oshawott. Bye Professor."

"The nearest Pokémon Gym is in the Striation City. You'll be able to register there for the Unova league if you want," Professor Juniper said.

"Am I late Professor?"

"Sasha! You should have come over to my house. We could have gone together," Shadow said looking at the girl.

"Sorry Shadow. Did you get your Pokémon already?"

"Yeah I got Oshawott."

"Good. You've been saying for years how that's the one you want," Sasha said with a laugh.

"What about you? Are you going to choose Tepig or Snivy?"

"I don't know. Hey how about we travel together?"

"Sure that would be great. It'd be nice to travel with a friend."

Sasha looked at Snivy and Tepig. "I think I'll choose Snivy."

Professor Juniper handed Sasha her pokedex, badge case, Snivy's poke ball and five other poke balls. Sasha pointed her pokedex at Snivy.

"_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail."_

"Let's see what Reshiram's says," Shadow said flipping through his pokedex and searching for his guardian.

"_This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather."_

"Axew come out," Shadow said.

"Axew."

"Axew meet Oshawott. He's my starter Pokémon and our new friend."

"Axew." _(Hi Oshawott.)_

"Oshawott." _(Hi.)_

"_Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out."_

"Let's see what the pokedex says about Oshawott now," Sasha said as she moved her pokedex to the sea otter Pokémon.

"_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."_

"Osha," Oshawott said. _(I'm special.)_

_(All Pokémon are special,) _Snivy said looking coolly at Oshawott.

_(Will anyone pick me?) _

_(Someone will pick you Tepig. Don't worry,) _Shadow's Axew said.

"Okay last is Tepig," Shadow said pointing his pokedex at Tepig.

"_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill."_

"Snivy return," Sasha said as she pointed Snivy's poke ball at him.

_(See you later guys.) _"Sni," Snivy said before he was pulled into his poke ball.

"Okay Axew you as well," Shadow said. "Return."

"Axew."

Shadow clipped his poke balls to his belt and the two friends went outside. "Hello Reshiram," Sasha said bowing to the dragon/fire Pokémon.

Reshiram looked at Sasha and studied her before nodding. _'She will be a good friend to you Shadow. Do you have Oshawott?'_

'_Yup! Sasha has Snivy. She'll be traveling with us if that's okay?'_

'_It is fine. She means me and you no harm.'_

"I think I'll walk Reshiram."

Reshiram nodded and soared into the air. "Well you ready Sasha?"

"Are you ready Shadow?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go! Onward to new adventures!"


	3. New Friends

**See Disclaimer in Chapter One. I apologize for not updating this story for so long guys. I've been working on it for the past couple days and it's finally done.**

**Key is in Chapter Two.**

* * *

**New Friends**

Shadow and Sasha left Numvea Town for Striaton City. Sasha was content with being just a dragon master. Shadow was interested in catching all the Pokémon in existence along with being a dragon and Eevee master. He had read a book about Eevee and discovered that the fox Pokémon had _eight_ evolutions. Of course that meant he had to catch eight Eevee but he wouldn't complain if he could help them evolve and get all eight Eeveelutions.

Oshawott walked beside Shadow before stopping. "Oshawott?" _(What's that noise?)_

"You hear something Oshawott?" Shadow asked.

"Osha," Oshawott said. _(Yes Shadow.)_

Something rustled in the grass off to their left and Shadow turned and walked forward. He saw a gray bird with black wings that had two had a gray stripe on each wing, a black beak and a white breast pecking at the dirt. Sasha came up beside him. Shadow pulled out his pokedex and pointed at the bird Pokémon.

"_Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects."_

"Wow a Pidove. Oshawott go!"

"Osha," Oshawott said as it ran up in front of Shadow. _(Ready.)_

"Let's see what type of moves you know," Shadow said scanning his pokedex until he found the entry for Oshawott.

"_Oshawott knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun."_

"Oshawott use Tackle," Shadow commanded.

"Osha," Oshawott said. _(Okay.)_

Oshawott hit Pidove, sending the bird Pokémon flying. "Pidove!" _(That hurt!)_

Pidove flapped up into the air and flapped it wings creating a gust of wind that buffeted the water Pokémon. "Hang in there Oshawott!" Shadow shouted at his Pokémon.

"Osha… wott." _(I'll try Shadow.)_

"Oshawott use Water Gun!"

A jet of water out of Oshawott's mouth and hit Pidove head on knocking the bird out of the air. "Follow up with Tackle!"

"Osha!" _(Okay.)_

Oshawott ran at Pidove and tackled it into a tree where it fainted. "Go Poke ball," Shadow shouted, throwing the poke ball at Pidove. The tiny bird Pokémon was pulled in with a red beam of light and the ball fell to the ground, rocking for a few seconds before it stopped.

"We did it Oshawott!" Shadow shouted running to hug his Pokémon.

"Osha, Oshawott." _(Yay! I just had my first battle!)_

"Pidove come on out!" Shadow threw Pidove's ball which opened and in a beam of red light, the tiny bird Pokemon appeared.

"Pidove." _(What?)_

Axew come out please," Shadow said throwing Axew's pokeball.

"Axew! Ew!" _(I'm free! Hi!)_

"Oshawott." _(Hi Axew.) _

"Axew?" _(Who is this?)_

"Oshawott, Osha, Oshawott." _(New friend! I beat it! My first battle!)_

"Pidove?" _(Is he always like this?)_

"Axew," Axew said. _(Yeah.)_

"Osha!" _(Hey!)_

"So what attacks does your Pidove know Shadow?" Sasha asked.

"Let's see," Shadow said and pushed some buttons on his pokedex.

"_Pidove knows Tackle, Gust and Leer."_

"Axew," Axew said as it walked over to Pidove. "Axew, Ew, Axew?" _(Hi! My name is Axew. Are you male or female?)_

"Pidove," _(Female.)_

"Axew." _(Female.)_

"Osha," _(Male.)_

"What do you think they're saying?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know," Shadow said. "I wish I did though."

"Yeah that would be great to be able to communicate with our Pokémon," Sasha said sighing.

"Axew and Pidove return," Shadow said and the two Pokémon were drawn back into their balls by a beam of red light. Shadow clipped the poke balls to his belt and the two friends began walking down the road.

* * *

Meanwhile Reshiram was flying happily through the sky, keeping an eye out for danger while Shadow and Sasha were walking along the road. She spotted a boy with sandy brown hair walking down the road and circled back to Shadow and Sasha. _'Shadow!'_

'_Reshiram? Where are you?'_

'_Above you child. There's a boy coming your way. He has sandy brown hair. I'll stay above you just in case he attacks.'_

'_Okay Reshiram.'_

"Reshiram says there's a boy coming near us," Shadow said.

"Should we wait or go?" Sasha asked.

"Wait. Maybe the kid's friendly," Shadow said.

"Okay Shadow," Sasha said.

* * *

They only had to wait five minutes before they saw the boy Reshiram had spoken of. "Hi! I'm Majali Storm," the boy said. "I'm from Numvea Town."

"Shadow Frost. My friend here is Sasha Draconis. We're from the Village of Dragons," Shadow said. "You starting your pokemon journey as well?"

"Yeah I… kinda overslept," Majali said rubbing the back of his neck. "What pokemon did you two get?"

"Well we both have Axew because all children when they turn in the Village of Dragons get an Axew from the elder. I also have an Oshawott and just caught a Pidove."

"My starter is Snivy," Sasha said. "He's the only one I have right now."

"Oh cool. I have Tepig and Lillipup."

"Can we see them?" Sasha asked.

"Sure. Tepig and Lillipup onstage!"

"Tepig!" _(Hi!)_

"Lillipup." _(Hi.)_

Before them was a pig pokemon that was primarily orange. It had a pink nose, a thick yellow stripe on its snout, and oval eyes. It had a curly tail with a ruddy pink sphere and its back and rear was covered with a dark brown band. Its front feet were dark brown and it had short legs. Its ears were close together and the upper portion of its head was dark brown.

Lillipup was a light brown canine like Pokemon. Sasha thought it looked like a dog. It had oval brown eyes, a red nose and its face was covered by an abundance of cream fur. It had two tufts of fur near the base of each ear and a spiky dark blue blaze on its back. It also had a short tufty tail.

Shadow pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Tepig.

"_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill. Tepig knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Ember."_

"Wow. He's kind of cute," Shadow said smiling at the pokemon.

"Tepig!" Tepig swished its tail back and forth in happiness. _(Thanks!)_

"What about you Lillipup?" Sasha asked as Shadow moved his pokedex to the canine Pokémon.

"_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area. Lillipup knows Leer, Tackle, and Odor Sleuth."_

"What's Odor Sleuth?" Shadow asked.

"_Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit with Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. It also enables an evasive target to be hit."_

"Wow that's useful for fighting ghost types," Sasha commented. "So Majali would you like to travel with us?"

"Are you sure?" Majali asked. "I don't want to be a bother."

'_Reshiram?'_

Reshiram flew down and landed behind Shadow and Sasha. It looked at Majali before nodding. _'Majali appears to be a bit shy but the boy has a pure heart and will be a loyal friend to you Shadow.'_

"Okay you can join us," Shadow said.

"Wow you have a Reshiram!"

Majali pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Reshiram. _"This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather."_

"Wow that's cool! How'd you get it?"

"Reshiram isn't my Pokémon," Shadow said. "I didn't catch it. Reshiram rescued me two and a half years ago from another world and brought me to this world where I was adopted by a family who lived in the Village of Dragons. Reshiram's my Guardian Pokémon."

"Sorry!" Majali put his hands up causing Shadow and Sasha to look at each other and frown.

"Honest mistake," Shadow said. "You don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you and neither will Reshiram. In fact I wouldn't have let you join us if Reshiram hadn't said you had a pure heart and would be a loyal friend to me," Shadow said. "But you must understand that nobody can know about Reshiram being unsealed. A lot of bad people would be out to hurt us if they found out how Reshiram and I are bonded."

Majali nodded his head quickly. "So where you guys going?"

"Straiton City," Sasha said. "Shadow's going to register for the Unova League."

"Cool. I'm planning on doing that as well. What about you Sasha?"

"I don't know," Sasha said. "I want to be a dragon master. Battling does sound fun…"

"Then try it," Majali said.

Sasha thought about it. "Yeah maybe I will. It would be great for me to learn about all my Pokemon and what better way than in a battle right?"

"Yeah," Majali said. "Tepig return. Lillipup return."

"Tepig."

"Lillipup."

When the two Pokémon had been called back to their balls and clipped on Majali's belt he adjusted his green backpack. "Accumula Town is on Route 1 guys. How about we head there for lunch and then continue to Striaton City?"

"Sure sounds like a plan," Shadow said and the three new friends continued on their way. They continued walking and Reshiram flew back into the sky and above the clouds. They walked on before Sasha spotted a Pokémon. It looked like a chipmunk. She pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"_Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Patrat has cheek pouches that it uses to store food. Patrat is very conscious and wary regarding its surroundings and is always on guard. This Pokémon knows Tackle, Leer, and Bite."_

"Snivy go!" Sasha shouted throwing her poke ball.

"Snivy!"

"Better see what moves Snivy knows," Majali said.

"Right." She pulled out her pokedex flipped to Snivy's entry.

_"Snivy knows Tackle, Leer, and Vine Whip."_

"Snivy use Tackle and follow up with Vine Whip!"

"Sni," Snivy said. (Okay.)

Snivy tried to Tackle Patrat but the scout Pokémon dodged. However it was unable to get out of the way of Snivy's Vine Whip. "Yeah go Snivy! Try a Vine Whip again!"

"Snivy, Sni." _(Alright Sasha.)_

Snivy hit Patrat with another Vine Whip attack which knocked Patrat to the ground. Patrat used Tackle on Snivy. "Sni!" _(Ow!)_

"Pat!" _(Take that!)_

Patrat tried another tackle. "Snivy dodge it!"

"Snivy!" _(Close!)_

"Now use Tackle again."

"Sniiiivy!" _(Gotcha!)_

"Patrat!" _(Ou…ch.)_

"Go poke ball!" Sasha said throwing the ball at Patrat. Patrat was drawn into the ball and it clicked closed.

"Yes! I got a Patrat! Good job Snivy!"

"Snivy." _(Thanks.)_

"Okay Snivy take a long rest," Sasha said as she made Snivy return to his poke ball. She clipped it to her belt and the three continued on the way to Accumula Town. They arrived in an hour and went to a café for lunch.

"Hello," the waitress said. "I'm Mathilda. What can I get you?"

"Hi. I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke please," Shadow said.

"BLT Sandwich and just water for me," Majali said.

"Can I have a Grilled Chicken Salad with Ranch Dressing and a roll please? I'd also like a Coke."

"Sure I can get those for you. Be back with your drinks in a bit."

* * *

A boy with fair skin, long white hair and azure blue eyes walked into Acculuma Town. He looked to be 15 years old and was dressed in a blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, knee high black boots that had zippers on the sides, and blue jeans. If one could see his aura they would have seen it was white which signified goodness and a pure heart. He moved gracefully through the streets and had a serene look on his face. Pausing, he turned his head as if listening to something, and then walked to a particular café.

* * *

_Shadow's Pokemon:_

_Axew-dragon type_

_Oshawott-water type_

_Pidove-flying type_

_Reshiram-dual dragon/fire type=Shadow's Guardian Pokemon. _

_Sasha's Pokemon:_

_Axew-dragon type_

_Snivy-grass type_

_Patrat-normal type_

_Majali's Pokemon:_

_Tepig-fire pokemon_

_Lillipup-normal pokemon_


	4. Missing

**Missing**

_Two and a half years earlier:_

Dumbledore stared in shock as the trinkets that he had around his office to keep tabs on Harry Potter exploded. He grabbed some floo power and threw it into the fire. "Severus Snape's Quarters," he said.

"What it is headmaster?" Severus asked, having seen the floo flare from the chair he was sitting in.

"Severus I need you to come to my office to discuss something immediately."

Snape gave a sigh. "Fine I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Severus," said Dumbledore and he withdrew from the fire.

"What does that doddering idiot right with me now?" Severus threw on his cloak and threw some floo powder into the fire. Stepping into the flames he shouted "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts," and soon stepped out of the fire.

"Ah Severus thank you for coming my boy. I need you to check in on young Harry Potter for me."

"Why can't you go do it yourself? And what is so important that Potter needs checked on anyway? He's probably just getting into trouble like the arrogant brat he is," Snape sneered.

"The trinkets I used to track Mr. Potter exploded a few minutes ago," Dumbledore said gesturing at the ash that used to be his gadgets for keeping tabs on the Boy-Who-Lived. "I can't go because I have things to get ready for when school starts in three months. Please Severus all you need to do is go check on the boy and see if he is alright."

"I wanted to have a relaxing summer, not go check on the arrogant spawn of James Potter," Severus said.

"Well you are the only one available to go check on the boy. Think of your promise to Lily."

"Don't you DARE bring Lily into this!" Snape shouted at the headmaster.

"By not checking on Harry you aren't fulfilling your promise to her. How do you think she would feel?" Dumbledore asked. "Just do this and I won't bother the rest of the summer."

"Fine but I bet Potter is just playing tricks like his father!" Snape stormed out of the headmaster's office and outside. He walked to the wards and disapparated. Snape appeared on the corner of Privet Drive and walked to Number 4. The houses were all the same except for the brass number plates on the doors. "I hate this place," he muttered to himself.

He knocked on the door and it was opened a few minutes later by a blond haired woman with a long neck and a bony body. "Hello Tuney. Remember me?" Snape sneered at the woman. Sometimes he wondered if she was part horse since she resembled one.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Dumbledore's sent me to check on the Potter brat. Now where is he?"

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he isn't here?"

"Just what I said. Vernon, my little Dudders and myself went out to lunch yesterday and the boy was gone when we came home. I say good riddance too. Never wanted him in the first place. Dumbledore just dumped him on our doorstep without even asking if we wanted the boy."

Snape pushed past Petunia Dursley and made his way through the house. He walked through the house and didn't see any pictures of the Potter brat or of Lily. He finished downstairs and went up to the second floor. The first bedroom was obviously the master bedroom. The second bedroom appeared to be a guest room, the third obviously belonged to a child though Snape doubted it was the Potter brat's, and the fourth was filled with broken toys, a broken television, a busted air rifle, an empty bird cage, and various books. _There's no way this is Potter's room and the guest room doesn't resemble a child's room at all. I'm guessing the third bedroom belongs to Petunia's baby whale._

He stomped back down the steps and pointed his wand at Petunia. "Where does the boy sleep Tuney?"

He saw Petunia's eyes dart towards the cupboard under the stairs and made his way to the cupboard. Undoing the bolt he yanked the door open and pulled on the cord that was connected to a single light bulb. When the light came on he saw a cot with a ragged blanket on it, some broken soldier toys, some broken toy cars, and a few drawings on the wall. He looked around and saw dried blood on the blanket. Ripping it back he recoiled as he saw dried urine and blood on the sheets. Dropping the blanket in disgust, he pulled out a muggle camera and began taking photos of the cupboard. Then he went to Petunia and said "Legilimens."

He saw memories of a small boy being punched by his cousin, being beaten and yelled at by a fat walrus, and Petunia beating the child over the head with a frying pan because he burned the bacon. He saw a small boy working out in the garden in the hot sun, a small boy being thrown bodily into a cupboard and other things he preferred not to dwell on. Withdrawing from the woman's mind he glared at her. "Dumbledore will be hearing about this!"

"You can't do anything to me!"

"Want to bet? CRUCIO!"

He kept the spell on her for ten minutes and watched as she screamed in pain on the floor. "Consider that a warning Tuney. I can't believe you would treat your own flesh and blood like that. You really are a disgusting human being."

He made his way to back to Hogwarts and walked up to the headmaster's office. "The boy's missing Albus and it appears he was abused. Those _muggles _made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs even though they had four bedrooms!"

"Now my boy I'm sure it wasn't that bad," said Dumbledore.

"I performed Legilimency on Petunia and the child was abused and starved by those people! How is that not a bad thing?!"

"The boy needs to stay there for his own protection. The blood wards will keep him safe from Death Eaters and others who wish the boy harm."

Severus fumed. Dumbledore was doing the exact same thing with Potter that he had done to Snape when he was an abused child. Brushing it under the rug. It infuriated him how the headmaster was content to ignore abuse under the presumption that blood wards would work. "Do you even know how blood wards work? They won't work unless there is love coming from both sides. Petunia hates the boy and hates magic."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for the boy?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I don't feel sorry for the Potter brat! Arrogant, spoiled, pompous, cheeky brat that he is!"

Dumbledore ignored this and instead said, "Well we will have to alert the Order of the Phoenix to find him. Thank you Severus. That will be all."

* * *

_Present Day:_

Two and a half years had passed since Harry Potter had gone missing from the wizarding world and not a trace had been found of him. Dumbledore attempted to track him down via his magical signature only to discover it gone. The tracking spell he had also placed on the Potter boy had also disappeared. Some Order members who lived in the Muggle world had checked with Children's Services and found no record of a boy matching Harry's description.

Dumbledore had also checked the future Hogwarts registry and the records for Potter's birth and was shocked to find out they didn't exist. It was as if Harry Potter had never existed. He was stunned and so was the Order of the Phoenix. All well he would have to just go and label the Longbottom boy as the Boy-Who-Lived. This was easy enough to do so one night when the Longbottom boy was two years old, he went to the house and murdered Alice Longbottom and then cut a star into the boy's forehead with the Diffindo spell. Then he placed Longbottom with a muggle family and planned to shape the boy into a weapon to use.

People had been shocked that Neville Longbottom was the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course this had freaked everyone out and caused them to think that Voldemort hadn't been defeated until Neville Longbottom was two years old. Little Neville Longbottom grew up the way that little Harry would have grown up had he not been rescued by Reshiram. Dumbledore had merely modified some memories and hid what he did by saying that he had hid Neville in a safe place for two years so that Voldemort's followers wouldn't hurt the real boy who lived. People seemed to accept this, and who wouldn't accept the word of the famous Albus Dumbeldore, defeater of Grindewald? However when Shadow and Neville turned eleven Dumbledore would be in for a surprise.


End file.
